Control Ur Hormone!
by Crazeh People
Summary: Pada dasarnya, Joshua tak bisa mengontrol Hormon nya jika sudah bersangkutan dengan Junghan. A SEVENTEEN Fiction, about JiHan couple, Warn! Mature Content and BXB. Hope U Like and dont forget RnR Jusyong


**Control Ur Hormone!**

 **A SEVENTEEN Fict**

 **A JiHan fiction**

 **JisooXJunghan JoshuaXJunghan**

 **Warning**

 **Boys Love, BXB, Typo(s), EYD tak beraturan, Mature Content XD**

 **..**

 **..**

Joshua terbangun saat indra penciuman nya menangkap harum parfum Junghan.

Sebenarnya harum Junghan –harum apapun itu- Joshua sudah biasa mencium nya, karena mereka sudah lama tinggal bersama. Yang membuat Joshua terbangun adalah karena yang ia hirup tadi adalah wangi parfum Junghan yang biasa Junghan pakai saat bepergian.

" wah, penciumanmu semakin tajam saja, Joe."

Junghan bertepuk tangan kecil melihat Joshua yang terbangun hanya karena Junghan menyemprotkan Parfum nya di kamar tidur mereka.

" kau akan pergi kemana?"

Tanya Joshua yang kini bersandar pada Dashboard ranjang mereka.

" Woah, kau bahkan hafal Parfum yang selalu aku pakai saat bepergian."

Puji Junghan lagi yang kini duduk di tepi ranjang.

" kita sudah lama tinggal bersama, aku tahu kau luar dalam."

Jawab Joshua tak lupa di tambah senyuman nya yang bisa membuat banyak orang terpesona.

" ya ya, kau tahu aku luar dalam. Dan aku juga tau kau dengan baik, contoh nya sekarang, aku tahu bahwa kau sedang tegang."

Ujar Junghan yang dengan nakal nya meremas kejantanan Joshua. Sementara Joshua hanya bisa mendesah kecil merasakan remasan tangan Junghan di kejantanan nya.

" nah, jangan terlalu menikmati yang satu ini, karena aku tak ingin melanjutkan nya sekarang. Ingat, kita punya janji untuk membantu Jihoon mencari baju untuk Seungcheol."

Joshua hanya bisa menggeram sebal saat mendengar ucapan kekasihnya, rupanya kekasih cantik nya itu sedang mempermainkan nya.

" aku mandi duluan."

Junghan langsung berlari masuk ke dalam kamar mandi, tidak mau berlama lama dengan Joshua saat ini, bisa saja nanti dia di perkosa kekasihnya karena telah mempermainkan nya. Sementara Joshua yang di tinggal begitu saja oleh Junghan hanya bisa meringis kecil, kejantanan nya di bawah sana sudah terlalu tegang.

 _Damn! Tunggu pembalasanku Hong Junghan._

..

..

" kenapa harus berdandan seperti itu?"

Tanya Joshua yang melipat kedua tangan nya di dada, kesal. Kesal karena Junghan berpakaian dengan begitu baik nya, memakai Skinny Jeans berwarna biru muda, Sweater rajut putih –hadiah dari Joshua saat natal kemarin-, rambut nya di biarkan terurai dan Damn! Apa Junghan memakai Choker? God! Hormon Joshua kembali naik.

" karena aku harus begini? And Love, can U Control ur Hormon? Aku bisa melihat adik kecilmu kembali menegang di bawah sana."

Goda Junghan dengan puas, ia sengaja memakai Choker karena ia tahu, bahwa Joshua tak pernah bisa tahan melihat Junghan yang memakai Choker.

" kau fikir kenapa oleh siapa aku jadi begini?"

Geram Joshua yang meremas pundak Junghan.

" Olehku tentu saja, kau tidak boleh tegang oleh orang lain, ingat!"

Joshua kembali menggeram saat di rasakan nya tangan Junghan yang kembali meremas kejantanannya dari luar, kali ini Joshua menggenggam tangan Junghan.

" kita masih punya tiga puluh menit, kira kira apa yang bisa tanganku dan mulutku lakukan?"

Tanya Junghan dengan wajah polos nya, tak sesuai dengan Dirty talk yang baru saja ia katakan.

" Just Do It."

Geram Joshua, dan Junghan hanya bisa memekik kegirangan karena rencana nya mengerjai Joshua berhasil sejak pagi tadi.

..

..

" tumben kalian datang tepat waktu."

Junghan hanya memutar kedua bola matanya mendengarkomen dari Jihoon.

" bersyukurlah karena kami tak membuat mu menunggu lama."

Ujar Junghan yang kini mengikuti langkah Jihoon masuk ke butik baju. Saat ini, Jisoo dan Junghan akan membantu Jihoon mencari baju yang pas untuk di jadikan kado untuk Seungcheol. Kenapa Junghan ikut membantu Jihoon mencari baju yang pas untuk Seungcheol? Oh, itu karena Junghan adalah mantan kekasih Seungcheol beberapa tahun yang lalu.

" Seungcheol suka denim, belikan saja dia jaket Denim."

" Seungcheol suka sesuatu yang lembut untuk dipakai tidur, dan kurasa piyama ini cocok untuk nya."

Seungcheol suka ini. Seungcheol suka itu. Seungcheol tidak suka ini. Seungcheol cocok memakai itu.

Rasanya Joshua mual mendengar kekasihnya yang terus berucap tentang Seungcheol.

Junghan menatap Joshua saat pergelangan tangan nya di remas Joshua.

" ada apa?"

Tanya Junghan yang tangan nya masih belum melepaskan Kemeja yang ia bilang cocok untuk Seungcheol.

" biarkan Jihoon memilih sendiri, jika ia bertanya baru kau jawab. Dan lebih baik kau perhatikan kekasih mu yang tampan –yaitu aku, kalau tidak, kusetubuhi kau di sini."

Junghan membulat kan matanya mendengar ancaman Joshua. Sementara Joshua menyeringai puas mendapati reaksi Junghan seperti itu. Sementara Jihoon hanya bisa memutar kedua bola matanya, tak percaya kalau Church Boy seperti Joshua bisa berkata tak senonoh juga.

..

..

Joshua kira, Junghan akan mengikuti apa yang ia katakan. Nyatanya, Junghan malah kembali menyibukkan diri –lagi- untuk mencarikan sesuatu yang cocok untuk Seungcheol.

 _Kesalahan mu besar Junghan, menggoda ku sejak pagi hari, dan membuatku cemburu setelah nya. Lihat apa yang akan kau dapat setelah ini._

" aku akan ke kasir untuk membayar ini, kalian mau ikut?"

Tanya Jihoon yang sudah memutuskan apa yang harus ia beli untuk Seungcheol.

" tidak, kami akan mencari beberapa baju juga untuk kami."

Jawab Joshua cepat, sedang kan Junghan hanya bisa menatap Joshua dengan bingung, sejak kapan mereka punya rencana beli baju baru?

" baiklah, kalau begitu aku duluan."

Ujar Jihoon sebelum pergi meninggalkan Junghan dan Joshua. Dengan gerakan cepat Joshua mengambil beberapa potong baju dan celana dan langsung menyeret Junghan ke dalam Dressing Room dan menguncinya rapat.

" k-kita mau apa?"

Junghan merasa gugup saat ia merasakan aura kelam mengelilingi kekasih nya.

" kau menggodaku sejak pagi, lalu membuatku cemburu dengan segala hal tentang Seungcheol, kau pikir apa yang akan aku lakukan?"

Junghan meneguk ludah nya gugup, ia tahu apa yang biasa Joshua lakukan jika ia sedang marah pada Junghan, tapi yang benar saja, ini kan tempat umum.

" Love, kau bercanda kan?"

Tanya Junghan tak yakin, karena ia tahu betapa nekat nya seorang Joshua Hong.

" aku serius."

Geram Joshua yang langsung menarik Junghan kearah nya dan melumat bibir merah muda Junghan dengan lahap. Joshua tak akan berlama lama menghukum Junghan, jadi saat ia bibir nya sibuk melumat bibir Junghan, tangan nya di bawah sana sibuk untuk melepaskan Skinny Jeans Junghan dan berhasil, zip Skinny Jeans Junghan terbuka dan dengan mudah iya menurunkan nya sampai ke paha Junghan, Junghan yang sadar situasi langsung mendorong dada Joshua.

" Joe, kau tidak serius kan? Ini Dressing Room for Fuck sake!"

Joshua kembali menyeringai, oh ia begitu Suka Junghan yang gugup dan mengeluarkan umpatan nya.

" aku serius, dan hmm, kita punya apa di tas hmm?"

Joshua mengobrak abrik tas Junghan mencari sesuatu, sedangkan Junghan hanya bisa menganga, Joshua tidak akan benar benar menyetubuhi nya disini kan?

" nah kita menemukan parfum mu."

Ujar Joshua dengan tenang.

" berbalik!"

Perintah Joshua, tapi Junghan tak menurutinya dan hanya menggelengkan kepala. Joshua kembali menggeram dan kini menjambak rambut panjang Junghan.

" berbalik!"

Badan Junghan bergetar hebat mendengar Joshua berucap dengan penuh penekanan, ia takut, tapi sialnya ia terangsang juga dengan Joshua yang seperti ini. Dan Junghan memilih menurut pada Joshua, dan berbalik menghadap cermin full body dengan kedua tangan nya yang bertumpu pada cermin.

Joshua kembali menyeringai, dengan cepat Joshua menurunkan celana dalam Junghan, cukup untuk memperlihatkan bokong sintal milik Junghan.

" Joe Joe Joe, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Ujar Junghan panic saat ia bisa merasakan rasa dingin yang tercipta saat kulit nya yang panas bertemu dengan permukaan botol parfum milik nya.

" bermain main sedikit denganmu, hukuman mu akan terasa begitu mudah jika aku langsung menghujammu dengan milikku, jadi aku pikir, kita coba dulu dengan botol parfum mu, bisakah botol parfum mu membuat mu datang hmm?"

Junghan menatap tak percaya pada Joshua lewat cermin, bisa ia lihat seringai Joshua yang begitu lebar, memuakkan, menyebalkan, tapi begitu menggoda hingga bisa membuat Junghan menegang dengan mudah nya.

" A-Anghh Joe, K-Kau gila?"

Junghan bisa merasakan Joshua yang memasukkan botol parfum nya yang berdiameter 5 Cm dengan panjang 15 Cm itu melesak perlahan di dalam hole nya.

" Joe~~"

Rengek Junghan yang menyuarakan ketidak nyamanan nya saat ini.

" apa? Kau ingin aku menggerakkan botol ini?"

Junghan membulatkan mata nya dan menatap tak percaya pada Joshua.

" a-arghtthh, Joeh Joe~"

Junghan merasakan sakit Karena sungguh demi apa, ia tak di persiapkan terlebih dahulu dan hole nya langsung di jejali benda tumpul itu oleh Joshua.

" apa? Kurang cepat?"

Dalam hati, Junghan ingin berteriak memaki Joshua, tapi ia masih ingat kalau ia berada di tempat umum for God Sake. Dan sial sial sial, kenapa ia terangsang hanya karena botol parfum nya?

" eumhhhhh, Honghh Honghh~."

Junghan menggigit bibir nya untuk menahan desahan nya saat Joshua mempercepat pergerakan tangan nya di botol parfum nya. Joshua yang melihat Junghan seperti itu juga menegang, dengan satu tangan menggerakan botol parfum di hole Junghan, satu tangan nya lagi berusaha membebaskan kejantanan nya yang terasa menyesakkan.

" Joe Josh~ Stop It."

Pinta Junghan lirih, ia pikir ia sudah gila karena ia akan mencapai puncak nya hanya karena sodokan botol parfumnya.

" bibirmu berkata seperti itu, tapi tubuhmu jelas mengatakan sebaliknya."

Junghan setuju dengan apa yang di ucapkan Joshua, karena tadi saat bibirnya meminta Joshua untuk berhenti, tubuh nya malah meminta sebalik nya.

" T-Tolong akuhh."

Lirih Junghan frustasi, ia butuh Joshua untuk menemukan prostat nya. Joshua yang melihat Junghan seperti itu merasa di atas awan.

" baiklah."

Ujar Joshua yang langsung memperdalam sodokan botol parfum Junghan.

" Anghh!"

Junghan memekik kecil saat botol parfum nya berhasil menumbuk Prostat Junghan.

" M-More Joehh~"

Mendengar perintah Junghan, Joshua kembali mempercepat gerakan tangan nya. Sementara Junghan seperti sedang berada di dunia nya sendiri, mendesah kenikmatan saat prostat nya ditumbuk berulang kali.

" Joe Joe JOE!"

Dan Junghan sampai pada puncak nya. Joshua yang melihat Junghan yang mendesah keenakan dapat merasakan bahwa kejantanan nya tambah menegang.

"selanjutnya aku."

Bisik Joshua tepat di telinga Junghan, sementara Junghan yang mendengar nya hanya bisa pasrah saja.

" aku masuk."

Junghan membulatkan mata nya mendengar ucapan Joshua.

" Joe, kau bercanda kan? Aku ba-ARGHT!"

Tanpa sadar Junghan menjerit kesakitan dengan cukup keras saat Joshua memasukinya dengan sekali hentakan. Joshua menggeram nikmat saat merasakan otot hole Junghan yang meremas kejantanan nya di dalam.

Tok Tok Tok.

Junghan panic seketika saat ada yang mengetuk pintu dressing room mereka.

" Apa ada yang bisa kami bantu? Saya baru saja mendengar suara jeritan, apa anda terjatuh di dalam?"

Junghan memutar otak nya untuk menemukan alas an yang tepat.

" Y-Ya, a-aku terjatuh, tapi seka-Anghh!"

Junghan melotot kea rah Joshua yang malah menggenjot hole nya di saat yang tidak tepat, sementara yang di pelototi hanya mengendikkan bahu sok polos.

" Tuan, anda yakin tidak apa apa?"

Sahut orang yang berada di luar.

" A-aku t-tidak apa apa."

Ujar Junghan mencoba berujar senormal mungkin, sementara Joshua di belakang nya masih asyik mengerjai hole nya.

" baiklah kalau begitu, saya permisi."

Dan bisa Junghan dengan langkah kaki yang mulai menjauh dari ruangan mereka. Junghan menatap Joshua dengan tajam lewat cermin.

" A-Ahh Babe~"

Geram Joshua saat Junghan dengan sengaja mengetatkan otot hole nya.

" K-Kau Ahhh~ Gila! Kau mauhh kita ketahuanhh?"

Junghan berucap dengan marah –meskipun jatuh nya seperti sedang mendesah.

" maafkan, aku, tapi aku tidak perduli pada orang di luar sana, aku hanya butuh kamu."

Dan Joshua benar benar kurang ajar, karena setelah berucap seperti itu, dia langsung menggenjot hole Junghan tanpa ampun dan membuat Junghan ingin menjerit nikmat tapi harus ia tahan karena Ia tak mau ketahuan oleh orang butik kalau mereka sedang bercinta di tempat mereka.

 _Damn Joshua Hong, akan kuingat perlakuan mu yang satu ini dan akan aku balas suatu saat nanti._

..

..

KKEUT

..

..

/lirik tulisan di atas/

Yang di atas itu apa sih? Yang nulis siapa sih? Kok gaje banget? Kok aneh banget? Kayanya yang bikin cerita gila deh.

Ya seperti itulah.

/di kameha meha-in readers/

Oh, hi! Craz Wasseoyongggggg

/lirik atas/

OH MAY GAWD! MAZ JOZWA ?! WHAT ARE U DOING? U NAENA AMA MBAK JUNGHAN /ditabok Junghan/

APA AKU NGGA CUKUP BUAT KAMOH? /LARI KEPELUKAN KUHN/

Okeh, gaje lagi kan ya.

Pertanyaan saya adalah cerita ini gimana? Bagus ngga? /JELEKKK –dilempar kacang ama Kuhn- TOT/

Enceh nya otokeh? Saya lupa cara bikin sekin encehan gimana hmz.

Semoga readers deul suka ae lah ama fict di atas.

Jan lupa review nya ndeh. /terbang bareng Kuhn/


End file.
